


Angel With A Shotgun

by Kurisuta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Canon, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angels, Crazy Castiel, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mental Illness, Nurturing Castiel (Supernatural), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Season/Series 07, Soul Bond, Terminal Illnesses, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Castiel is in the mental hospital. He's resorted to pretending to be crazy to keep the priestess around who brought him out of his madness. He doesn't want to leave her behind. But when the world catches up with them, despite her weak body, Kuri wants to fight! And who is Cass to stop her?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Crazy

I snuck into his room again.

The man was very eccentric, but he liked puzzles and games most of all, and he was very funny and kind.

Most of the time I got death threats and such while in this place.

I was of a weak body, and so all I could do really was volunteer here.

Castiel liked me, and so I was stationed to watch him all the time.

But sometimes at night he would cry and scream and I’d sneak in there like I was today.

He was sitting there, but he looked like he was hurting.

“You feel better after crying?” I asked. “Or does it hurt—“ I pointed to his chest. “—here?”

Castiel nodded. “Hurts.”

“Why?” I asked him.

“Why.” He repeated. “Priestess? I could heal you. You can go. You. Hurt too.”

I shook my head. “Wanna hear a secret?” He leaned close. “Out there, everyone else is just as scared as we are. They’re just pretending.”

“Of what?” He absently put the puzzle together.

“Death.” I said. “But know what? I’m not scared, Cass. Cuz I got you.”

Xxx

Castiel had his own secret; he was no longer insane.

He pretended so he could stay with her.

He had regained his sanity the moment she had first come to see him. He believed it had been her spiritual energy, reiki, that had resonated with his grace and caused him to awaken.

But if she knew he was alright, Kuri would leave, wouldn’t she?

The bright, funny, beautiful priestess, who had been his only solid one to hold on to as he regained himself.

He couldn’t lose her.

Then of course, the Angels descended.

“Stand behind me Cass.” The miko drew a blade.

“Now where did you get that?” Hester said, a note of fear in her voice.

She should be afraid. That sword made his grace crawl. It was covered in rune that were lethal to all: monster, demon, or angel.

It was a priestess’ weapon.

“You will all leave here at once.” Castiel said after a moment of both sides posturing.

Hester laughed and lunged at him.

With one short cut, Hester was finished—-by Castiel. He had seen Hester going for the miko, and defended her.

“Cass?” Kuri looked confused.

Castiel looked at Inias. “You too, brother?”

“No.” Inias said. “Come back to heaven, Castiel.”

Cass leveled his gaze at his brother. “I no longer belong there.”

“This...woman...has turned your head?” Inias said. He was dangerously close to her. “She’s a priestess. Do you intend to be her kami? Is that it?”

She raised her sword; he hit her head and she crumpled into Cass’ arms.

“Be warned brother.” Castiel said. “If I see you again, it will be your death. Now go! I don’t want her to see anymore bloodshed.”

“Death is that Miko’s offspring.” Spat his brother, but Inias left.


	2. Clever Miko

I woke up in a strange place.

It took me a moment to remember everything. Angels! And Castiel was one of them!

And I was in the famous bunker. I could sense the seals and magic woven into the structure. It was so wonderful I should like to study it more.

Then Castiel appeared at the foot of my head.

I nearly jumped a mile!

“C-Castiel!” I shouted. “Wh-What are you doing here.”

“I live here.” Castiel said. “I came to see if you were alright. I feel...that it was my fault you were attacked.”

I smiled. “Don’t worry about that. So. How long were you faking insanity?”

Xxx

Castiel had never thought she would figure it out.

“You are a clever miko, aren’t you.” Castiel smiled. “I was insane at first, but your spiritual power healed the break inside me.”

Kuri smiled. “It is nice I was able to do you some good. Is that why you saved me?”

“I saved you because...” Castiel said softly, ready for a confession, then sighed, cursing his cowardice. “It was the right thing to do.”


	3. Match

“I want to fight you.” I said again, not sure Castiel had heard the first time.

“Why?” Castiel asked. “I do not understand.”

“When people fight, they understand each other in a certain way.” I replied.

“You want...to understand me?” Castiel smiled a little. He lifted his angel blade. “Very well. We shall fight.”

Castiel lunged at me. He was fighting seriously? Good.

I dodged, drawing my sword from my waist.

I parried his blade, pushing him back, watching his footwork.

“You are an expert.” I whispered. “Amazing.”

Castiel whirled and put his blade to my neck. “Did you expect me to be weak?”

I laughed and doubled back. “Of course not. But I’m not weak either!”

I lunged at him. He leapt forward to meet me—and all went black.

Xxx

Castiel caught Kuri in his arms.

He was so worried about her. Castiel attempted to heal her but it was beyond his powers.

Castiel realized that Kuri had cancer and she had the light drained out of her eyes.

As he closed his eyes in a pained sigh, the image of her lurching forward, her face brilliant in apprehension of her own attack and then—that horrible moment!—when her bright eyes had flickered out.

It had been like the life drained out of her, and then she was lost to him.

Castiel gazed at his hands. He could not let this happen. She was precious to him.

And he could not let this woman die.

Castiel was in love with her and wanted to help her to live a long full life. Castiel would do anything to save her. He placed his hands over her chest and healed the damage to her flesh. But he could not erase her illness. The pain drove into his heart like a knife.

Kuri’s eyes opened and she looked up at him. “Y-You healed me Castiel.”

Kuri leaned up and kissed him.


End file.
